There has been developed a technique for causing an electronic apparatus to operate in accordance with a user's behavior. For example, Patent Literature 1 below describes a technique for determining a time when information is output to a user, based on an alarm time set by the user. Patent Literature 2 below describes a technique for changing an alarm setting time based on a time when a user made a particular behavior. Patent Literature 3 below describes a technique for providing a user with information corresponding to a behavior pattern of the user.